El héroe de Lily
by Prc95
Summary: Todos los niños tienen héroes. El de Lily Evans viste de verde y combate piratas.
1. Parte I

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes que aquí aparecen son todos propiedad de JK Rowling, yo simplemente los uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos. Peter Pan, Wendy, el capitán Garfio y los niños perdidos pertenecen a JM Barrie._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el resto__** "Princesas y Dragones"**__ del foro __**Provocare Ravenclaw.**_

* * *

**1. Cuando James Potter resultó ser Peter Pan.**

-Peter Pan -la pequeña Lily esboza una gran sonrisa mientras coloca un libro en el regazo de su padre. Luego retrocede hasta la cama de su hermana mayor, y se acurruca junto a ella bajo las sábanas.

-Ay, no, Lily. ¿Otra vez? -protesta Petunia frunciendo el ceño. -Siempre ese.

-Es mi turno de elegir cuento -repone la niña tranquilamente. -¿Verdad, papi? Cuanto te toca a ti eliges el que tú quieres. Pero esta noche me toca a mí.

-Tu hermana tiene razón, cielo -concede el señor Evans en tono conciliador. -Pero podríamos leer otra cosa esta noche, Lily. No va a pasar nada si eliges otra historia.

-¡No! -Lily arruga el gesto y se cruza de brazos. -Quiero ese, papi.

Al señor Evans le resulta casi imposible negarle algo a esa criaturita pelirroja que tiene justo en frente, así que termina por suspirar y abrir el libro por la primera página. Lily sonrió y le sacó la lengua de forma burlona a Petunia, quién le respondió con una mueca grosera pero le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se cayase y prestase atención.

Lily se acomoda y apoya su cabecita contra Petunia, que extiende un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la tapa con el edredón hasta la barbilla. Lily sabe que tiene suerte de tener una hermana mayor como la suya, que se preocupa por ella y la quiere, aunque a veces llega a ser un poco pesada.

Peter Pan es su cuento favorito desde que tiene uso de razón. Recuerda vagamente que una Navidad apareció envuelto en un bonito papel verde con adornos dorados bajo el gran árbol que ponían siempre en el salón. Ella era muy pequeña, mucho más que ahora, que ya ha cumplido los cinco años y va al colegio, pero pronto quedó prendada por las ilustraciones que el cuento traía. Sabe que podía pasarse horas mirando los dibujos, en especial los que incluían a Peter, ese niño de sonrisa eterna y traje de hojas que era capaz de volar. Adoraba a los niños perdidos, y fantaseaba con ser uno de ellos. La primera niña perdida de la historia. Ya podía imaginarse con la cara pintada y una corona de hojas y flores, corriendo por el país de Nunca Jamás, luchando contra piratas y cantando canciones ancestrales en el poblado de los indios. Incluso podría nadar con las sirenas, aunque en el cuento dijesen que era mejor no acercarse mucho a ellas.

Lily se está quedando dormida cuando su padre termina de leer la última línea. Petunia la zarandea suavemente para que vuelva a su cama, pero la niña está tan cansada que su padre tiene que cogerla y ponerla en la litera de arriba, dónde un séquito de peluches y su edredón calentito la reciben con los brazos abiertos.

-Buenas noches, princesitas -susurra el señor Evans mientras apaga la luz y cierra la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

Lily se hace un ovillo y se tapa hasta la nariz. Se está tan bien ahí que sabe que tardará poco en dormirse. Escucha a Petunia moverse en la litera de abajo, pero ninguna de las dos dice nada. Entonces Lily mira hacía la ventana, que tiene la persiana bajada y su boca forma una o de sorpresa.

-Tuney... -la llama con voz melosa.

-¿Mmm? -su hermana mayor está a punto de quedarse dormida, y lo que menos quiere en ese momento es que Lily la molesta.

-Abre la ventana, porfi -le pide, intentando sonar lo más amable posible

Petunia gruñe algo que Lily interpreta como un no y suelta un bostezo.

-Porfa, Tuney -insiste Lily.

-Hace frío, ¿para qué quieres abrir la ventana? -la voz de Petunia es apenas un murmullo.

Lily no quiere decirlo en voz alta, porque sabe que su hermana se burlará de ella y la llamará incrédula. Lily no sabe muy bien que significa esa palabra, pero si se la dice Petunia, no puede ser nada demasiado bueno. Petunia va dos cursos por delante de ella, y conoce un montón de significados y palabas complicados que no duda en usar delante de la pequeña Lily.

Sabe que Petunia no va a levantarse por nada del mundo, pero es que ella está tan bien en su cama, rodeada de sus peluches, que la idea de salir al frío de la habitación no le gusta demasiado. Levanta un poco la cabeza, y pronto se le congelan las puntas de las orejas. Saca los dedos de su mano derecha y apunta a la ventana. A Petunia no le gustaba que haga esas cosas, pero Lily cree que ya se ha dormido y que no se enterará. Gira los dedos entorno a un pomo invisible y rápidamente doble hoja de la ventana se abre y la persiana se sube sola.

-¡Lily! -la niña escucha como su hermana se incorpora de golpe, enfadada. -¡No hagas eso!

-Ay, Tuney, si no ha sido nada -suspira la pequeña, asomando la cabeza por la barandilla.

El pelo cae como una cortina de color rojo oscuro. Petunia se asusta al ver la cabecita de su hermana colgando, pero rápidamente pone cara de enfadada y le dice:

-No hagas esas cosas. A mamá no le gusta y se enfada, y lo sabes muy bien, Lily -la regaña, usando ese tono que a Lily tanto le chirría. -Además, ¿para qué quieres tener la ventana abierta? Nos vamos a morir de frío.

-Pero es que... -Lily se balancea suavemente, y su pelo acaricia la cara de su hermana.

Entonces Petunia suelta una carcajada y le da una palma en la mejilla.

-A ti lo que te pasa es que te crees que Peter Pan -Petunia la mira con una expresión de burla. -Qué cría eres. Cómo se nota que tienes sólo cinco años. Cuando tengas siete, como yo, te darás cuenta de que los cuentos no son de verdad.

**-oOo-**

Aunque nunca lo reconocerá en voz alta, o eso cree ella, Lily piensa que James Potter se da cierto aire con el Peter Pan de su infancia. No sabe si es por su sempiterno cabello despeinado, que tiene reflejos azulados cuando le da el sol, o por la sonrisa pícara que se dibuja en su rostro delgado. Quizás no lleve un traje de hojas, pero hay verdina en las rodillas del pantalón de su uniforme, y restos de barro en el bajo de su camisa. Y a él no le hace falta polvo de hada para volar, tiene su escoba, su _Campanilla _particular, que eleva hasta el cielo.

También están sus amigos, sus _niños perdidos_, que lo siguen fieles a todas partes y son cómplices de sus travesuras. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Aunque son molestos, ruidosos e infantiles y casi siempre están gastando bromas desagradables, hay momentos en los que le sacan una sonrisa a la joven pelirroja.

Lo único que le falta a James, piensa Lily, es conseguir a su Wendy y luchar contra el capitán Garfio. Pero Hogwarts es seguro y allí no llegan los peligros de la guerra. Voldemort es como algo irreal dentro de los muros del Castillo. Y en cuanto a Wendy... Lily podría serlo, podría cuidar de ellos. Pero no lo hará nunca, porque James Potter y su panda de amigos son unos cabezas de chorlitos irrespetuosos y acabarían por convertirla a ella en alguien igual. Además Lily nunca quiso ser Wendy, si no una niña perdida.


	2. Parte II

**2. Como Lily se convirtió en una niña perdida.**

Ha ocurrido lo que Lily siempre había descartado de su vida.

No sabe cómo ni por qué, pero de lo único de lo que es consciente en ese momento es de que James Potter está tumbado en la hierba con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo mientras ella le acaricia el pelo. Y lo peor de todos, es que nunca se ha sentido tan feliz. No entiende como de un día para otro pudo sentirse tan a gusto con él al lado, o como de pronto sus bromas le empezaron a parecer divertidas y sus amigos dejaron de ser molestos para ella.

Quizás todo sea por culpa del profesor Kettleburn, que había decidido que la mejor forma para llegar al día su trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era hacerlo por parejas. Y a Lily le había tocado con James, así que se habían llevado dos semanas observando unicornios en el Bosque Prohibido durante tres tardes alternas. Había decidido no hablar con él excepto para temas estrictamente relacionados con la asignatura, y se había mantenido fiel a su palabra los primeros diez minutos, hasta que Potter abrió la boca para decir:

-La primera vez que entré al Bosque Prohibido me pareció que encajaría en Nunca Jamás, ya sabes, el país ese de Peter Pan...

Lily no sabrá nunca si aquello fue pura casualidad o si James había previsto decir algo por el estilo, porque todo el mundo sabía que el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor estaba enamorado de la Prefecta de su casa, y no le importaba pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos y repetírselo a Lily una y otra vez.

En un principio, Lily optó por asentir educadamente con la cabeza y centrarse en los apuntes que estaba tomando, pero se moría de ganas por responderle a James. Había mencionado a Peter Pan, no era algo que ella pudiese pasar por alto así como así.

-Es demasiado oscuro -dijo al fin, intentando sonar despreocupada. -Siempre imaginé que los lugares de Nunca Jamás eran más coloridos... -había intentado dejar de hablar en ese instante, pero no pudo: -Aunque quizás si fuese así las zonas cercanas al barco del capitán Garfio.

Oh, maldita sea, ¿de verdad había dicho eso? Para su sorpresa James esbozó una de sus tan conocidas sonrisas pícaras y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Lily sabía que esa sonrisa hacia suspirar a más de la mitad de las chicas de su curso, y a casi todas de los cursos inferiores. Había reconocer que era una sonrisa bonita, pero no _tan_ bonita como para causar el efecto que causaba. Entonces, ¿qué tenía James Potter para ejercer ese efecto sobre el género femenino? Lily había decidido no darle más vuelta y centrarse de nuevo en la observación.

Pasaron seis tardes juntos, trabajando codo con codo. Lily se había sorprendido al descubrir que James era bastante más trabajador de lo que demostraba aunque probablemente fue para impresionarla. Presentaron su trabaja seguros de que sacarían una buena nota, y aquella misma mañana la profesora Kettleburn les había comunicado al buena noticia de que los dos habían obtenido un excelente.

-Debería/n trabajar juntos más a menudo -les recomendó, devolviéndoles los pergaminos.

Y ahora Lily disfruta del rato libre que tiene antes de clase de Transformaciones con James Potter. Por supuesto la cosa no ha sido así de rápida, Lily no es esa clase de chicas. A lo largo de las dos últimas semanas ha ido pasando más y más tiempo con James y sus amigos. Primero en la sala común para hacer los deberes, luego en el Gran Comedor para comer, después en clase. Ha sido poco a poco y gradualmente, de tal modo que a nadie le resulta del todo extraño verlos juntos en una actitud tan perfectamente normal. Tan _cariñosa_.

Desde luego Lily todavía no tiene muy claro lo que siente por James. Sabe que le gusta su pelo negro, la forma en la que la mira con esos ojos color avellana, y su forma de ver la vida, aunque veces resulte un plasta y un pesado, o diga cosas que es mejor no decir. Y, ¡qué diantres!, le gusta su sonrisa pícara. Le avergüenza que esto sea así, porque entonces se está poniendo a la altura de todas esas chicas histéricas y cursis que dejan notitas en el pupitre de James por las mañanas, o que le acosan con bombones por las escaleras.

Pero, y los ojos de Lily brillan con cierta malicia cuando piensa en ello, hay algo que ella tiene y que el resto de las chicas no: el amor de James. De momento no está muy segura de lo que va a hacer con ese amor, pero no espera tener que compartirlo. Además, es difícil encontrar a chicos de diciséis años a los que les guste Peter Pan.

Los Merodeadores llegan poco después, entre risas y empujones. Sirius aún lleva un muslo de pollo en la mano, y Remus sonríe cuando los ve en esa posición. Peter (a Lily le cuesta llamarlo así, por lo que cada vez que se dirige a él lo hace con su apodo) se sienta a su lado, aunque James le lanza una mirada asesina que le hace retroceder un poco.

-Decidme que alguien ha hecho los deberes de McGonagall -pide Sirius, lanzando el hueso de la pata de pollo a varios metros a su derecha.

-¿Alguna vez harás algo? -inquiere Lily poniendo los ojos en blancos.

-Venga, pelirroja, hay cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer por las tardes -Sirius le guiña un ojo descaradamente. -Ahora déjame tus ejercicios, todo el mundo sabe que siempre los haces.

-¿Y por qué iba yo a dejar _mis_ deberes?

-Oh, venga, no te hagas la dura. Ahora eres una de nosotros, ¿verdad? No creo que llegues a la categoría de "Merodeadora", ya sabes cual es el requisito para serlo -sus amigos le lanzan miradas de advertencias y Sirius menea la cabeza. -Pero ya te dejamos estar con nosotros.

Lily dice algo entre dientes pero acaba por dejarle su cuaderno. Sirius le planta un sonoro y baboso beso en la mejilla y le chica le propina un coscorrón entre risas. Recuerdo entonces que, siendo más pequeña, pensaba que ellos eran como los niños perdido de Peter Pan. Hoy día sigue pensando lo mismo. A pesar de que dentro de un año alcanzarán la mayoría de edad mágica, siguen haciendo peleas de nieve, retiran la verdura de la comida, echan pasta de diente dentro de los calcetines de los otros o hacen carreras de sapos. Lily no está seguro si eso es bueno o malo. Antes tenía la firme idea de que no quería crecer, los niños lo tenían todo más fácil, era todo más divertido. Pero están pasando demasiadas cosas a su alrededor (la reciente amistad con James y sus amigos, la pelea que tuvo con Severus, el poder creciente de Voldemort) ya no está tan segura de que ser una niña sea lo mejor.

De momento decide quedarse tal y cómo está, no se va a esforzar por crecer antes de tiempo, ni tampoco intentará ser una eterna infante.

**-oOo-**

-Eres peor que una madre -gruñe James mientras Lily le coloca bien la pajarita de su túnica de gala.

Es la noche de la graduación, los alumnos de séptimo tienen un baile en el gran comedor. Lily está nerviosa, y la actitud infantil de James no ayuda mucho. Será la última noche que pasen en Hogwarts y quiere que todo salga a la perfección. Le ha costado mucho encontrar el hechizo perfecto para rizarse el pelo, y tiene miedo de mancharse su precioso vestido dorado. Está muy orgullosa de él, porque empezó siendo un trozo de tela que ha ido tomando forma gracias a las habilidosas manos de su madre y a las cientos de indicaciones que ella ha ido enviándole via lechuza.

-No seas crío y adecéntate -repone la joven mientras le da los últimos retoque a la túnica de su novio.

Acabó saliendo con James oficialmente a finales del curso pasado, cuando decidió que no tenía sentido luchar contra sus sentimientos y que tener a Remus, Sirius y Peter como amigos no era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Bajan a la sala común, dónde los demás estudiantes de séptimo esperan a que sea la hora para bajar. Se reunen con los Merodeadores en una esquina, junto a la chimenea. Su sitio favorito. Lily piensa con una sonrisa que si Peter subiese todo lo que ella y James y ella han hecho sobre el sillón en el que está sentado, se levantaría rápidamente, pero es mejor no entrar en detalle.

-Vaya, estás preciosa, Evans -halaga Sirius mientras la coge de la mano y la hace girar. -Rojo y dorado, como una verdadera Gryffindor, ¿ves, Gibson?

La chica que hay cerca de él le mira ofendido y luego se gira hacia su grupo de amigas. Lleva un bonito vestido largo verde claro, y Sirius comenta que no tiene sentido que lleve ese color en su última noche en el Castillo.

Por fin la profesora McGonagall les avisa de que todo está listo y, entre nervios y risas, el grupo sale por el hueco del retrato. Poco importa las amenazas de castigo, resta de puntos o vuelta a la torre, los chicos hacen ruido y dan palmas en el aire, animados ante la noche que les espera.

Lily suelta una exclamación de sorpresa cuando cruza la puerta y comprueba que han redecorado por completo el Gran Comedor. Han sustituido las cuatras largas mesas por otras mas pequeñas y redondas que se reparten entorno a lo que parece una pista de baile. Del techo cuelgan velas que reflejan luces escarlatas, esmeraldas, bronce y amarillas, seguramente en honor a las cuatro casas. Suena música, pero no ve instrumentos por algún lado, y hay elfos domésticos vestidos como camareros con bandejas vacías en las manos.

-Ven, vamos a coger mesa -apremia James, agarrándola de la mano y tirando de ella.

Consiguen una cerca de la mesa de los profesores, que ahora también es redonda, y Lily comprueba que el director sigue el ritmo de la melodía con la cabeza mientras tamborilea con los dedos. Viste una elegante túnica añil, y se ha recogido la barba en una trenza. Hagrid, que a pesar de no ser profesor también ocupa un sitio (en realidad son tres) en esa mesa, también se ha arreglado más que de costumbre aunque sea lo que sea que se ha echado en el pelo para peinárselo, huele a huevos de doxy podrido.

La cena es copiosa, y los elfos no dejan de pasearse entre las mesas atentos a que no falte de nada. Dejan a los alumnos beber hidromiel, y al cabo de un rato, muchos han salido ya a la pista a bailar desenfrenadamente, provocando las carcajadas del resto.

Cuando la música cambia y una melodía lenta los envuelve, James saca a Lily a bailar. La chica lo lleva deseando desde que han entrado, así que acepta con una radiante sonrisa y va con él hasta el centro de la pista. Lo bueno que tiene ese tipo de bailes es que puede apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, que es sin duda uno de los mejores lugares del mundo.

Llega un momento en el que Lily se desentiende del resto de mundo. Es como si solo estuviesen James y ella, ahí, bailando, girando lentamente en un baile infinito. Recuerda entonces que James le ha dicho antes que es "peor que una madre" y no puedo evitar hacer la comparación con Wendy. Ella fue la madre para los niños perdidos. ¿Es ella la _madre _para los Merodeadores? En cierto modo se podría decir que desde que sale con James, ha tenido que cuidar de todos porque son una piña. Los ha cubierto en muchas de sus salidas nocturnas, los ha curado cuando no calculaban bien las sacudidas del Sauce Boxeador, les ha contado anécdotas de Snape. Y, además, ¿no se había enamorado del Peter Pan del grupo? Si, quizás podría ser su Wendy. Pero a Lily no le gusta esa idea igual que nunca le acabó de gustar ese personaje. También a hecho más cosas. Puede que no haya podido acompañarlos en las noches de luna llena porque era demasiado peligroso para ella, pero bien que ha recorrido los túneles subterráneos de Hogwarts para llegar a Hogsmead los días que no tenían permiso, o ha recurrido a todos sus encantantos para conseguir una copia de algún examen en la sala de profesores. Y aquello es algo que solo un niño perdido haría, por supuesto. Así que decide que ella no es Wendy. Por supuesto que no. Es una niña perdida. Seguramente la primera niñera perdida en la historia.

El único problema que encuentra es que no sabe si seguirá siéndolo una vez que salga de Hogwarts y entre en el complicado, oscuro y traicionero mundo mágico adulto, dónde ahora nada es lo que parece y hay demasiados capitanes Garfios al acecho.


	3. Parte III

**3. Garfio nunca gana nada.**

A pesar de que ni siquiera ha cumplido los diecinueve años, Lily cree que ha vivido cosas que nadie debería experimentar nunca.

Al principio creyó que unirse a la Orden junto a James y los chicos era lo mejor que podía hacer. Eran magos poderosos, y el mundo mágico necesitaba personas como ellos para que luchasen contra Voldemort y los mortífagos. Incluso tiene que reconocer que los primeros dos meses aquello era pan comido. No les encomendaban misiones especialmente complicadas, y ellos se sentían útiles. Eran como los niños perdidos luchando contra los piratas de Garfio. Tenían la seguridad de que la suerte estaba de su parte, a fin de cuenta eran los buenos, y desde muy pequeños habían creído ciegamente eso de que el bien vence siempre al mal.

Entonces, un día, les dieron la terrible noticia de que Fabian y Gideon Prewett habían muerto. Lily no había tenido tiempo de conocerlos mucho, pero sabía que los gemelos eran personas optimistas e inseparables, la chispa de alegría que amenizaba el cuartel. Eran jóvenes, tenían una vida por delante, pero de la noche a la mañana se las habían arrebatado cruelmente.

Es así como Lily empieza a concienciarse de la gravedad del asunto. No es un juego de niños, no es Hogwarts. En el Colegio podía equivocarse y tener la certeza de que el profesor lo arreglaría todo con una golpe de varita, pero ahora son sus vidas las que están en juego, y un puñado de puntos.

Quizás lo único bueno que ha pasado en todo ese tiempo ha sido la boda con James. La celebraron poco después de terminar los estudios. Fue una ceremonia pequeña y familiar a la que solo asistieron un puñado de amigos más cercanos y miembros de la Orden. Lily sintió la ausencia de su hermana, quién se había negado a ir, pero decidió que aquello no iba a impedirle disfrutar del que seguramente sería uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Las cosas con Petunia no podían ir peor, y Lily lo sabía. Todo había comenzado en las vacaciones de Navidad de séptimo. Lily pensó que sería una buena idea conocer al novio de su hermana, y que ella conociese al suyo, así que preparó una comida. Nada salió bien. Vernon era lo más _muggle_ que la muchacha hubiese visto en su vida, y las constantes muestras de magia por parte de James no ayudaron a mejorar la situación. Petunia le dijo que se avergonzaba de ella y luego se fue sin terminarse el postre.

Durante las vacaciones de Pascua, Petunia y Vernon se casaron, y aunque Lily recibió su invitación, pasó la ceremonia entera en una esquina y no se quedó al banquete a sabiendas de que no era bien recibida.

Pero por suerte o por desgracia, la guerra no le deja tiempo para pensar en sus propios problemas. Dumbledore ha decidido que ya están lo suficientemente preparados como para tener tareas más arriesgadas, y los manda a la aventura de no saber si regresarán vivos.

**-oOo-**

James sangra mucho.

Lily no sabe que hacer para parar esa maldita hemorragia. Está muerta de miedo, las manos le tiembla y todos los hechizos curativos que ha aprendido, se han esfumado de su mente. Lo único que sabe es que James está tirado en el suelo del cuartel general de la Orden con un corte horrible en el estómago.

-James, James, por favor -suplica mientras se da golpes en las sienes con los puños cerrados intentando recordar algo que le sirva.

-¡LILY!

¡Gracias a Merlín! La muchacha se gira a la voz y descubre a Frank Longbottom corriendo por el pasillo. El joven se arrodilla junto a James nada más verlo, y sólo le hace falta echarle un vistazo a Lily para darse cuenta de que está en shock. Saca su varita del cinturón, y la pasa por encima de la herida. Aliviada, Lily comprueba como está deja de sangrar, aunque no se cierra del todo.

-Tienes que hacer una poción cicatrizante, ¿de acuerdo? -le dice Frank intentando mantener la calma. -¡Lily! ¿Me oyes? -la muchacha asiente con la cabeza y se dirige con pasos torpes hacia el armario de los materiales. -Muy bien.

James abre los ojos débilmente y trata de decir algo. Lily se ha serenado lo suficiente como para poder trabajar en la poción, y de pronto se siente una estúpida por su comportamiento.

-¿Qué... ha... pasado? -pregunta James a duras penas.

A Lily no le dejan de temblar las manos mientras remueve los ingredientes a fuego lento. Tal y como debe pasar, el líquido del caldero se espesa y se vuelve violeta intenso, lo que es una buenísima señal. Echa un poco en una copa y se la acerca a su marido, que no duda en beber. Para alivio de todos, la herida empieza a desaparecer hasta convertirse en una fina línea blanca en su estómago.

-¿Dónde están los otros? -James mira a Lily directamente a los ojos, y entonces la joven sabe que no merece la pena mentirle, porque lo descubrirá, así que toma aire y responde:

-Se han quedado luchando. Llegaron mortífagos, y un hechizo te dio de lleno, por eso te traje aquí.

James da un puñetazo al suelo y, aunque Lily sabe que se ha tenido que hacer daño, no lo demuestra. Se incorpora a pesar de que le recomiendan no hacerlo y busca su varita.

-¡Casi lo teníamos, Lily! -grita exasperado. -¡Era nuestro!

-¡No lo era! -repone Lily, frunciendo el ceño. -¿No te das cuenta, James? Voldemort sabía que nos encontraríamos con él. Lo tenía todo planeado, por eso sus seguidores llegaron tan pronto.

James se apoya en la mesa y se retuerce el pelo con la mano. Está lleno de magulladoras y cortes leves, y el dolor cruza su semblante. Lily le pone una mano en el hombro y James apoya en ella la mejilla.

-Tenemos que volver, no podemos dejarles solo -dice en un susurro. Mira a Frank, que se está curando sus propias heridas. Ese chaval siempre le ha caído bien. -¿Vendrás conmigo?

Frank asiente y asía su varita, pero Lily les detiene.

-¡No! Ninguno de los dos va a moverse de aquí. Sería una insensatez, ¡pueden rastrearnos! Bastante he puesto en juego yo al traer aquí a James, suerte que no nos han seguido.

-Lily -James tiene la mandíbula tensa, y su mujer sabe que está haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia para no gritarle. -_Mis_ amigos están allí. Me necesitan.

-Volverán, James, de verdad. Siempre lo hacen.

Lily intenta creerse sus propias palabras, pero le cuesta. Sin embargo, ocurre. Llegan al amanecer. Heridos, cansados pero vivos. Incluso tienen humor para reirse, y Lily se ríe con ellos mientras piensa que los niños perdidos siempre acuden allí donde esté Peter Pan.

**-oOo-**

Llevan en el Valle de Godric desde otoño, poco después de saber que estaba embarazada. Albus le informó de que Voldemort no descansaría hasta verlos muertos. Fue escueto en su explicación, pero Lily cree que es porque ya han sido tres las veces que ella y James se han visto cara a cara con el mago oscuro y han salido vivos. ¿Acaso Voldemort teme por su poder? Por supuesto han hecho caso al anciano director. En cierto modo es una alivio para Lily el poder descansar ahora que espera un hijo. Pero James no ve las cosas así, y se pasa el día despotricando contra Dumbledore y sus secretos.

Lo peor de todo es que, exceptuando a Dumbledore y a Sirius, no reciben visitas. El resto de la Orden sabe que los ponen en peligro cada vez que se acercan a la casa, y aunque tienen el hechizo Fidelio y Sirius es su guardián, es mejor no exponerse de forma innecesaria.

James lleva unos días realmente arisco, y Lily ya no sabe que hacer para animarle. De poco sirve que le ponga la mano en la barriga para sentir al bebé, o que hable con él de posibles nombres. James dice a todo que sí y luego se sienta en la ventana, a esperar que anochezca para poder salir con su capa invisible. A Lily no le gusta que haga eso, porque la capa lo hace invisible pero no invencible. Tampoco tiene valor para impedírselo, es lo único que hace que James no se vuelva completamente loco.

Ella, por su parte, pasa las horas muertas leyendo. Tiene un buen arsenal de libro repartidos en cajas por todo el salón. James se ha negado a desempaquetar nada, quizás porque cree ilusamente que el encierro no durará demasiado. Se ha leído varios libros sobre maternidad, aunque todo le parece una chorrada sin sentido y al final esa colección ha quedado relegada bajo la mesita del café.

Ahora lo que tiene entre sus manos es el viejo cuento de Peter Pan que le regalaron cuando era pequeña. Ni siquiera recordaba conservarlo, pero el haberlo recuperado le consuela. Le trae buenos recuerdos de su infancia, cuando Petunia aún creía que era una buena hermana pequeña y removía cielo y tierra para ayudarla y protegerla. Recuerda con nostalgia la voz de su padre, a Petunia tumbada a su lado, sus deseos por tener siempre la ventana abierta.

Se acomoda en el sofá con su libro de cuentos, ajado a causa del paso de los años. Ha leído que el feto oye todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, y no le parece algo imposible. ¿La oirá leyendo? Decide que no pierde nada por intentarlo, y comienza el cuento en voz alta.

-¿Lily? ¿Qué haces, cielo? -James asoma la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

-Le estoy leyendo un cuento al bebé -responde la muchacha con naturalidad sin apartar los ojos de la página. -He leído que son capaces de escuchar a su madre.

-Oh... -James entra y se sienta a su lado.

Lily se da cuenta de que lleva la varita en la mano, y los zapatos puestos. No le dice nada, porque el hombre parece realmente interesado en el libro.

-Y, ¿qué le lees? -lo cierra un momento para verle el título. -Peter Pan. Siempre me gustó ese cuento, aunque fuese _muggle_. No sé por qué mi madre se lo sabía, pero ella cambiaba algunos detalles para hacerlo más mágico, así que mi Peter Pan era un mago un tanto rebelde.

-Pues cómo tú -Lily esboza una sonrisa y entonces nota que empieza a ruborizarse, porque acaba de decir en voz alta lo que lleva años pensando.

-No creo -James sacude la cabeza y frunce el ceño. -Si lo fuese de verdad, estaría hay fuera luchando contra mi capitán Garfio, y no aquí escondido como un cobarde.

-Tú estás cuidando de los tuyos -repone Lily firmemente dándose una palmadita en la abultada barriga. -Nosotros te necesitamos, ¿verdad, cariño? Necesitamos a nuestro Peter Pan.

**-oOo-**

La llegada de Harry ha cambiado a James por completo, y eso alegra a Lily. Parece que ahora el hombre ya no se siente tan inútil, porque el bebé les ocupa mucho tiempo. Se ha dado cuenta de que a James le tranquiliza tener a su hijo en brazos, y es capaz de pasarse la tarde entera con Harry dando vueltas por la casa.

Han decidido que Sirius sea su padrino. En realidad lo ha decidido James, y Lily no ha puesto ninguna objeción, aunque tiene muchas. A su marido le hacía mucha ilusión, y Sirius parece que ha asentado un poco la cabeza desde que es su guardián. La ceremonia ha sido muy breve y han tenido que volver en el acto a la casa, porque cada minuto fuera supone un peligro, y desde luego no quieren exponer a su pequeño Harry de esa manera. Si Lily hubiese sabido que tener un hijo haría madurar tanto a James, no le hubiese importado tener a Harry antes.

Es verdad eso que dicen que los bebés crecen de forma alarmante, y Harry no es la excepción. Lily no se puede creer que ya tenga un año y sepa corretear por toda la casa provocando auténticos quebraderos de cabeza a ella y a James. Ese niño es un auténtico torbellino, pero Lily lo quiere como a nadie. Además, por las noches lo mete en su cunita y le cuenta el cuento de Peter Pan. Aunque Lily sabe que su hijo es todavía demasiado pequeño como para entender bien lo que le dice, Harry siempre la escucha atento y acababa por dormirse plácidamente.

Hace unas semanas que Sirius ya no es su guardián. James y él han tomado la decisión de que es mejor que lo sea el pequeño Peter Pettigrew, porque nadie podría sospechar de él. Es tan poca cosa, tan asustadizo y tan tímido, que creen que los mortífagos ni siquiera lo consideran un peligro aun siendo de la Orden. Lily no está muy segura de que eso haya sido buena idea, porque aunque Peter es un buen amigo de su marido, es también el más cobarde de todos. Sin embargo prefiere no decírselo a James, porque sería desconfiar de sus amigos, y en los tiempos que corren es lo peor que se puede hacer, ya lo dice Dumbledore.

La guerra se está inclinando a favor de Voldemort, y la Orden va perdiendo miembros a una velocidad macabra. James aprieta los puños y da golpes a las puertas cada vez que les llegan noticias de asesinatos. Temen por la vida de sus amigos más cercanos, que se exponen a diario. Lily sabe que James no pega ojo por culpa de Sirius. Hace días que no saben nada de él, y todavía no le ha escrito la respuesta a la carta de agradecimiento que Lily le envió por el regalo que le hizo a Harry por su cumpleaños.

Lily teme la reacción de James si pierde a alguno de sus niños perdidos.

**-oOo-**

James está muerto.

Lo sabe, no lo ha visto pero lo sabe. Ya no escucha sus gritos.

Pero no puede quedarse parada. No _debe_ hacerlo. Aún tiene a Harry. Harry es lo importante ahora. Lo deja en la cuna y amontona muebles en la puerta. ¿Servirá de algo? Por supuesto que no. Maldice el encantamiento Fidelio. Maldice a Colagusano. Ahora está encerrada allí y nada ni nadie puede ayudarla.

Y James está muerto.

Harry llora en su cuna, pero Lily no puede consolarlo. Lo coge en brazos y lo aprieta contra su pecho, y eso parece calmarlo un poco. Es un bebé, maldita sea, no tiene derecho a morir.

Entonces él entra. Es alto, viste de negro y su rostro recuerda al de una serpiente. Sin nariz, con pupilas afiladas y piel blanca, casi azulada. Lily no ha sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Deja a Harry en la cuna y extendie los brazos, como si eso fuese suficiente para protegerlo.

Le suplica que deje a Harry con vida. Hará lo que sea, no le importa. Y de verdad que no le importa, se pasará al lado Oscuro si es necesario. Pero que no le pase nada a Harry. Él se ríe, por supuesto y le ordena que se aparte. No lo hace. Luchará hasta el último segundo, como ha hecho James. Cómo haría Peter Pan.

Va a morir. La va a matar. Y no le importa. Sólo quiere proteger a su hijo. Harry, que todavía es un bebé, que está aprendiendo a hablar, que ya sabe gritar "mamá" y se ríe con fuerza cada vez que le hace cosquillas. Harry, que es lo único bueno que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Él no va a morir, ella no dejará que eso pase.

Cuando el rayo de luz verde impacta contra su pecho, Lily está tranquila. Voldemort todavía no lo sabe, por supuesto, pero no va a ganar. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Es como Garfio, y todo el mundo sabe que Garfio nunca gana nada.

Lo último que desea antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, es que haya lo que haya después de la muerte, sea mejor que Nunca Jamás.


End file.
